


Shift

by Lefaym



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, El is angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Please note -- this drabble contains major spoilers for 3x10: "Countdown"
> 
> Many thanks to Lionessvalenti for the beta

At first, when they take her, El is angry. Not angry for herself, but for Peter, because she knows that they're doing this to hurt him, and she knows that they'll succeed. It's easy to rage at these nameless, faceless men in black masks, who deposit her in an empty storeroom and leave her tied up there.

The man who comes to her hours later is too arrogant to wear a mask, and she knows without any introductions that this is Matthew Keller. He smiles as he looks at her, and suddenly, El isn't angry anymore.

Suddenly, she is afraid.


End file.
